1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly relates to article display units. More particularly it concerns interlocking members that may be assembled to form slotted panels into which article support devices may be hooked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boards or panels upon which articles may be hung or supported for display, storage or other purpose are well known in the art. An example of such items is the so-called "Peg Boards" that have numerous holes therein by which support devices of various configurations may be hooked.
Another basic form of article display units comprise panels that have horizontal slots or channels into which article display devices may be hooked, e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,172,540 and 3,235,218. The present invention provides improved forms of article display units of this general type.
It is also known in the art to form longitudinal members, such as by rolling or extrusion of metal or plastic, that are structured so that various members may be interlocked with one another to produce an assembly for mounting or supporting a wide variety of items, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,568. This basic concept has even been utilized in the production of mounting assemblies that have a series of parallel slots in one or both surfaces of a panel unit, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,428. The present invention utilizes this general concept of assembly construction to provide article display units of improved design.